Der rote Mond
by XNoircoeurX
Summary: Der Endkampf zwischen Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter endete ein wenig anders. Harry landet in einer anderen Welt als Baby ohne Erinnerungen .. Was soll unser Held nur tun und welchen Weg wird er nehmen? Wird er seine Erinnungen je wiederbekommen? Paare noch nicht entschieden, Alternative Universe, timetravel
1. Prolog

Der rote Mond

Harry war nervös. Okay, er war mehr als ein bisschen nervös aber er musste es tun. Es war die richtige Sache, die ganze Zauberwelt hing davon ab, von dem Ausgangs des letzten Duell zwischen dem Jungen-der-Überlebte aka Harry James Potter, ihm und Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Doch warum überlegte er sich, während er mit langsamen Schritten immer dichter in den verbotenen Wald seinem Schicksal entgegen lief: Warum sollte er, ein 17-jähriger Junge der noch nicht mal ausgewachsen war noch richtig ausgebildet wurde, jemanden besiegen, welcher über fünfzig Jahre mehr Erfahrung hatte? Noch während er sich dies so überlegte, fiel ihm der Grund ein: Die Prophezeiung!  
Diejenige die ihm Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, in seinem fünften Schuljahr anvertraut hatte. Denn nur er konnte **Ihn** besiegen, hatte er Harry erklärt:

_„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...  
jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...  
der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."  
_  
Dumbledore wusste was zu tun war: Er war sein Mentor, sein Großvater den er nie gehabt hatte und der einzige Mensch den Tom jemals gefürchtet hatte. Was hatte Dumbledore nochmal gesagt: „Der Tod ist nur ein weiteres Abenteuer!" War das nicht die Worte? Hoffentlich hatte er Recht, denn er war sich nicht sicher, das er die Höhle je lebendig verlassen würde. Aber er wusste seine Freunde, die er persönlich ausgebildet hatte, würden weiterkämpfen und die Schreckensherrschaft beenden. Falls alles wie geplant ablaufen würde, wird es nur noch ein Horkrux geben, Nagini – Voldemorts Haustier und sie könnten **Ihn** dann endgültig vernichten und Frieden würde endlich einkehren.

Aber was würde nach dem Tod kommen? Käme er dann in den Himmel, wo Gott mit Begrüßungskomitee ihn erwarten würde? Hermine hatte ihm mal erklärt das viele antike Völker geglaubt hatten, dass wenn sie ihre Gottheiten nur verehren würden, sie dann so nach dem Tod in einem Reich wieder erwachen würden und dann glücklich ihr nächsten Leben leben könnten.  
Die Griechen zum Beispiel dachten nachdem sie gestorben sind, ihre Seele mit dem Fährmann Charon den Fluss Styx überqueren würde um in die Unterwelt zu gelangen, damit der Todesgott Hades sie richten würde und je wie viele gute bzw. schlechte Taten man getan hatte, die Person jeweils bestraft oder belohnt werden würde. Die Verwandten von dem Toten legten dann traditioneller Weise eine Münze, ein Obolus, auf den Mund oder die Augen von der Person als Entgelt für Charon. **  
Würde die Zauberwelt ihm etwa auch ein traditionelles Begräbnis wie seinem Mentor zukommen lassen oder würden sie ihn wie eine eine Attraktion zu schau stellen?**  
Die Christen dagegen glaubten, wenn man an Jesus Christus, Gottes Sohn, glaubte, man nach dem Tod in sein himmlisches Reich käme und dort in Frieden lebe könne.  
**Oder würde er etwa in die Hölle kommen weil er nicht an Jesus geglaubt hat .. Zählte Gaia nicht auch als eine Erscheinung von dem einen Gott?  
**

Jedoch hatte Harry nicht mehr Zeit sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen, denn er bereitete sich innerlich auf das letzte Zusammentreffen mit seinem Erzfeind vor. Als er an der Höhle angekommen war, küsste er noch einmal das Erbe, seinen ersten gefangenen Schnatz, welchen ihm Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte. Überraschender Weise öffnete er sich dieses mal und ein kleiner, unwichtig aussehender Stein fiel zu Boden. Plötzlich fielen ihm die Worte wieder ein, die auf dem Schnatz gestanden hatten als er ihn zum ersten mal von den Minister bekommen hatte: _„Ich öffne mich erst zum Schluss!"_  
Denn dieser Stein war kein normaler noch unwichtiger Stein, nein er war einmalig: Er war der Stein, der die Macht besaß, Tote zu den Lebenden zurück zu holen; kurz gesagt er war der gewünschte Gegenstand vom zweiten Bruder.  
Bevor Harry aber in die Höhle ging, drehte er den Stein drei mal nach links und drei lächelnden Geister erschienen: seine verstorbenen Mutter Lily Potter geboren Evans; sein verstorbener Vater James Potter aka Prongs und zuletzt sein Patenonkel Sirus Black aka Tatze. Noch einmal sah er seine Eltern und seinen Patenonkel an, ließ den Stein fallen und ging mit seinem restlichen Mut in die Höhle.  
Das finale Duell war anders als alle es sich wohl vorgestellt hatten. Es flogen keine Flüche zwischen ihm und den dunklen Lord wild hin und her. Es war ruhig, vielleicht etwas zu ruhig für einen Abend wie diesen, als der erste und letzte Fluch gesprochen wurde und Lord Voldemort zu Ende brachte was er am 31.10.1981 begonnen hatte. Harry währenddessen sah stand ohne Angst seinem Gegner gegenüber, aber tat nichts um dem Fluch auszuweichen. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt und der rote Mond erhellte die Höhle in einem unheimlichen Licht. Während Harry J. Potter, der Junge-der-Überlebte, der jüngste Sucher seit 100 Jahren und seit ein paar Minute Meister der Heiligtümer des Todes, wie eine Puppe der man die Schnüre abgeschnitten hatte zu Boden fiel, schien der Mond für einen kurzen Moment etwas heller zu leuchten. Der Rote Mond der an diesem Abend schien, hatte eine besondere Bedeutung, eine die viele Zauberer und Hexen schon vor langer Zeit vergessen hatten, denn er signalisierte dass heute der Tag des magischen Feiertag Beltaine war.  
Narcissa Malfoy, die die Aufgabe hatte zu sehen ob er tot war oder nicht, gab nur ein kurzes Nicken von sich und danach ertönten laute Jubelschreie. Niemand beachtete mehr den Halbriesen der in einer Ecke gefesselt worden war und vor sich hin schniefte oder das kurze traurige Lächeln von der blonden Frau, welches so viel sagte wie: Ruhe in Frieden, Harry Potter!  
Damit gingen die Todesesser mit ihrem Lord und ihrem „freiwilligen" Zeugen Hagrid nach Hogwarts um die „gute" Nachricht zu verbreiten. Der Körper des toten Helden wurde in der Höhle währenddessen zurückgelassen.

Aber für Harry Potter sollte das nicht das endgültige Ende sein, denn der Feiertag symbolisiert ein Fest des wieder erwachten Lebens, des Sieges der Sonne und des Sommers über den Winter, für Harry aber bedeutete es ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Dadurch das er freiwillig sein Leben an diesem einen bestimmten Feiertag gegeben hatte und er der Meister der Heiligtümer des Todes geworden war sollte sich an diesen Abend was besonderes ereignen. Aber wie es der Zufall wollte mischte sich zum letzten Mal sein bekanntes Potter-Glück ein und die drei Heiligtümer des Todes materialisierten sich kurz in der Höhle um einen Moment später in einem hellen Licht zu verschwinden. Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, konnte man den Körper von unserem Held in der Mitte vom einem Kreis mit einem Strich durch welches von einem Dreieck umgeben war. Als die Strahlen vom roten Mond darauf schienen, bildetete sich ein silbrige Oberfläche auf dem Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes und der Körper von Harry J. Potter schien von silbernen kleinen Schlangen rein gezogen zu werden um nie in dieser Welt gesehen zu werden.


	2. Kapitel 1 Teil 1

Das erste Leben – Teil 1

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„_Blablabla_" - denken  
„Blablabla" - reden

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Als Harry Potter am 1980 zum nächsten mal seine Augen öffnete, wurde er überglücklich von einem grünen und einem braunen Augenpaar angeschaut. Diese Augenpaare gehörten zu Lily und James Potter, den wohl glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt, denn vor ein paar Minuten wurde ihr kleines Wunder geboren. Viele Heiler hatten den Beiden erklärt, dass Lily auf Grund eines Unfalls in ihrer Kindheit selbst keine Kinder mehr bekommen könnte, aber wie durch ein Wunder hatte es doch geklappt und endlich hielten sie ihr eigenes Baby in den Armen.  
Monate lang hatten sie über den Namen diskutiert und hatten schließlich beschlossen falls ihr Kind ein Junge werden sollte ihn Harry James Potter zu nennen: Harry nach ihren Vater und als Zweitnamen James, nach dem Vater des Kindes. Glücklich schauten sie ihr Baby an und fragten sich wem er wenn er älter werden wird wohl ähnlicher sehen würde, doch während sie ihren Sohn anschaute, bemerkte Lily etwas an seinem Handgelenk, genauer gesagt war dieses Etwas ein Tattoo genau an der Unterseite von der Hand ihres Kindes: Da war ein Kreis mit unbekannten Symbolen darin abgebildet. Als sie es sich so näher anschaute musste sie an ihr eigenes Muttermal denken, welches an der gleichen Stelle war und bei dem man erst als sie älter wurde erkennen konnte, was im Kreis ihres Tattoo darstellt wurde.  
Während sie sich ihr eigenes „Tattoo" anschaute, welches das Yin Yang Zeichen abgebildete, überlegte sie sich: „Was wird man wohl später bei ihm sehen? Aber was soll ich sagen, wie die Mutter so der Sohn!" Sich nichts weiter dabei denkend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zu, welcher Harry gerade in den Armen hielt wie eine Porzellanpuppe, die jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte und zeigte ihm geduldig wie man das Baby zu halten hat. „Und jetzt schlafen!", dachte sich Lily erschöpft und wollte sich gerade hinlegen, doch dazu kam sie nicht, denn eine Sekunde später kamen auch schon Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, die beiden Patenonkel von ihrem neugeborenen Sohn, mit einem roten Strampler und ein Löwenstofftier in der Hand herein ...

Nachdem Lily vom St. Mungos ein paar Tage später entlassen wurde, begann für die junge Familie eine glückliche Zeit. Vor ein paar Jahren erinnerte sie sich noch zurück wurde das Leben in London von Angst und Schrecken beherrscht, denn ein dunkler Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort terrorisierte das Land und wollte die Herrschaft an sich reißen, aber er wurde in seinem Plan aufgehalten. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn am Anfang des vorigen Jahres aufgesucht und zu einem Duell aufgefordert: Ein legendäres Duell begann. Niemand weiß was an diesen Tag was ganz genau passiert war, denn die wenigen Personen die da waren, fand man nun entweder in Azkaban vor oder weigerten sich darüber zu sprechen; aber was man sicher wusste war, dass sich Beide lange, wohl stundenlang, duelliert haben und das Dumbledore das Duell in den frühen Morgenstunden mit einem weiß-magischen, unbekannten Spruch beendete und Voldemort endlich besiegt hatte.  
Die Zauberwelt, besonders die Groß Britanniens, hatte danach tagelang gefeiert und Albus Dumbledore wurde zum zweiten Mal der Merlin Orden 1. Klasse verliehen und der Posten als Minister der Zauberei wurde ihm auch nochmals angeboten, fast sogar aufgedrängt, doch er lehnte das Angebot wieder einmal ab. Das Leben normalisierte sich und während die Zauberer & Hexen ihre Häuser und Geschäfte wieder aufbauten, konnte Lord Voldemort oder wie man nun wusste Tom Marvolo Riddle sich in einer Zelle in Nurmengard die restliche Zeit seines Lebens vertreiben. Doch die friedliche Zeit war nur eine Illusion, denn auch wenn es keinen dunklen Lord mehr gab, so gab es genügend Feinde die dem Ministerium nicht gut gesinnt waren, darunter auch die magischen Wesen.

Jahrhunderte lang wurden sie niedergemacht, immer mehr ihrer Rechte wurden ihnen genommen und mit Füßen getreten, sie wurden versklavt, verkauft und ausgeraubt. Und was ist aus den einst stolzen Wesen heute geworden? Sie werden nur noch als „Tiere" und billige Arbeitskräfte gesehen, doch nun war Schluss, denn unter der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort hatten sie vieles gelernt: Sprüche, Flüche, die Herstellung von Zaubertränken, verbotene Rituale ... Alles was sie einst hatten und ihnen dann genommen wurde, bauten sie in dieser Zeit Stück für Stück wieder auf. Sie schafften sich neue Rituale und entdeckten Teile ihrer alten Magie wieder. Unbemerkt von Lord Voldemort gingen sie heimlich in seine Bibliothek und lernten viel mehr als er eigentlich wollte, denn Lord Voldemort, wie die meisten Zauberer und Hexen auch, sah sie nur als Sklaven, als Spielfiguren, als Tiere, aber nicht auf der selben Stufe wie Zauberer an. Jahrelang hatten deshalb die Vampire, die Werwölfe sogar auch ein paar mutige Hauselfen in verschieden Büchereien und Bibliotheken von Reinblütern nach mehreren Sprüchen gesucht und nun hatten sie endlich alle Sprüche die sie brauchten zusammen. Sie hatten schon vorher gewusst, dass „ihr Meister" in diesem Jahr besiegt werden würde, denn die Zentauren hatten sie gewarnt und sie wussten auch, wenn sie jetzt nicht zuschlagen würden, dann würde das Internationales Büro für Magisches Recht sie nur noch mehr einschränken. Doch das würden sie nicht zulassen, denn während die Zauberer und Hexen den Sieg von Albus Dumbledore feierten, hatten sich die verschieden Vertreter der magischen Wesen versammelt und beschlossen, denn sie bezweifelten und die meisten wollten auch nicht, dass man eine friedvolle Lösung mit den rassistischen Zauberern erzielt, dass die Zauberwelt nicht mehr von Zauberern oder Hexen regiert werden wird, sondern sie würden das Zepter selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Ewigkeiten kam es Sanguini vor hatten sie über ein und dieselben Fragen diskutiert : „Wie sollen wir vorgehen?" „Warum sollen wird das machen? Wir haben doch nichts mit den Zauberern zu tun?" „Wie soll unsere zukünftige Welt aussehen?" Am Ende des Ratstreffens waren diese und noch mehr Fragen endlich beantwortet. Nach stundenlangen Diskussionen, die bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hineinreichten, wurde noch, bevor sie gehen konnten, ein letztes, wichtiges Thema angeschnitten: Sollten sie neue Rassen in den Rat aufnehmen? Lange bevor Merlin überhaupt auf der Welt war, hatten sie diesen Rat gegründet um den Frieden der magischen Welt zu sichern. Zu dieser Zeit waren im Rat Vampire, Werwölfe, Veelas, Dämonen, Elfen, Kobolde, Wassermenschen, Zentauren, Riesen, Dementoren, Zwerge, Drachen, Sphinxen und die Leprechaun. Nach einer klaren Abstimmung von 12 Stimmen gegen 2 Stimmen hatten sie auch eine klare Antwort: Nein! Die Entscheidungen im Bezug auf die Zauberwelt waren aber auch klar ausgefallen: Die magische Welt würde in Zukunft von den magischen Wesen regiert werden! Damit ging das erste von vielen Treffen des magischen Rat zu Ende.

Im Potter – Haushalt gab es dagegen andere, wenn auch einfachere Probleme. Die Wohnung, welche seit der Geburt ihres Kindes selten leise gewesen ist, war an diesem Abend unheimlich ruhig und die einzigen Geräusche verursachten zwei Leute, die hitzig miteinander im Wohnzimmer redeten. Lily und James diskutierten jetzt schon Stunden darüber ob oder ob nicht: Ausziehen! James war der Überzeugung das Harry im Potter Manor, welches auf einer kleinen Insel in Irland liegt, aufwachsen sollte, wie er selbst und seine Väter vor ihm. Lily dagegen war der Meinung das sie lieber in dem gemütlichen, kleinen Haus in Godrics Hollow, einem kleinen aber berühmten Ort in England, bleiben sollten. Beide ehemaligen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix waren stur und hatten nicht vor nachzugeben, da halfen auch die besten Argumente nichts. Schließlich lenkte Lily doch ein. Nicht weil die Argumente ihres Mannes besser oder überzeugender waren als die ihren, denn sie wurde nicht ohne Grund die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs genannt, sondern sie tat es, weil ihr Gefühl sie dazu riet ins Potter – Manor umzuziehen und ihr Gefühl hatte sie bisher noch nie falsch gelenkt.  
So kam es spät in der Nacht endlich zu einem Kompromiss: Sie würden morgen nach Potter Manor umziehen, aber mindestens zweimal im Jahr hier her zurück kommen, zu ihrem neu, umfunktionierten Ferienhaus. Müde wollten sich beide gerade ins Bett legen als ein Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer ihres Kinder erklang ... Wer hätte gedacht das ein so unschuldiges Kind, so laut schreien kann?

1 1/2 Jahre später

Sanguini wartete und beobachtete. Die Vorbereitungen hatten zwar länger gedauert als erwartet, aber endlich war es Zeit. Immer mehr seiner Brüder und Schwestern kamen her, aber anders als er mussten sie sich im Schatten verstecken um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Denn er war der Vertreter der Vampire und in genau drei Minuten wird er seine Vampire und die zugeteilten anderen Kämpfer, welche aus Werwölfen, Kobolden, Dämonen, Veelas und den befreiten Elfen bestehen in die Schlacht um das Ministerium führen. Der Plan, den sie sich überlegt haben, war simpel aber effektiv. Um 15.00 Uhr würden die meisten Angestellte des Ministerium beim Arbeiten sein, wie sie aus sicherer Quelle erfahren hatten. Sie würden dann von vier Seiten mit insgesamt zehn Truppen angreifen. Jede Truppe würde dann je eine Ebene einnehmen. In jeder Truppe gab es mindestens drei Wesen die einen Zauberstab benutzen konnten (das Ministerium hat es vielen magischen Wesen verboten überhaupt Einen zu besitzen) um die Schilde, die es gab zu durchbrechen. Die Vampire werden dann mit ihrer Blutmagie und ihren Schwertern angreifen, die Veelas werden mit ihren Feuerbällen und ihrem Charme kämpfen, die Werwölfe mit ihrer puren Stärke, die Dämonen mit ihren Illusionen und vergifteten Dolchen, die Elfen mit ihrer Naturmagie und ihren Bögen und die Kobolde werden die Kämpfenden mit Schilden schützen, so dass sie nicht von irgendwelchen Flüchen getroffen werden können. Lange mussten sie nicht mehr warten .. Nur noch wenige Sekunden ..

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0 .. Jetzt!

Weit weg von England wusste eine kleine Familie von drei Personen nicht, dass gerade etwas schreckliches in ihrer Heimat im Gange in war. Vielleicht wollten sie ja zuerst das Land hier erkunden oder vielleicht war es Lily´s Intuition, wie James ihren siebten Sinn gerne nannte, egal was es war, aber die Familie Potter kehrte in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr nach England zurück. Denn auch wenn sie gesagt hatte, dass sie mindestens zweimal im Jahr wieder zurück nach Godrics Hollow gehen wollen, so hatte Lily es jedes mal wieder vertagt, mit Worten wie: „In den nächsten Jahren werden wir noch genügend Zeit dafür haben!" Was sie James aber nicht sagte war, das er Recht gehabt hatte, denn immer wenn sie nach England zurückkehren planten, riet ihr ihr Gefühl davon ab dorthin zu fahren und hier zu bleiben. Und sie musste sich eingestehen: „Irland ist wirklich ein schöner Platz zum Leben."  
Denn in dieser Zeit wurde der Plan, den der Rat sich ausgedacht hatte, umgesetzt.  
Sie wussten, dass die Zauberer & Hexen mit der Zeit die Magie zur Grunde richten würden, wenn sie den Weg den sie eingeschlagen hatten, weiter verfolgen würden. So kamen sie zu dem Resultat das man Zauberern und Hexen in wichtigen Entscheidungen nicht vertrauen könne. Somit wurde die Anfangsphase eingeleitet.  
Sie hatten lange überlegt, wie sie mit den Zauberern und Hexen in Zukunft zusammen leben könnten. In einem Vorschlag hieß es, dass sie für eine bestimmte Zeitspanne unter ihnen leben sollten und am Ende von dieser Zeitspanne eine Theorie entwickelt haben sollten wie man am Besten miteinander leben könnte. Dieser wurde auch gleich angenommen, da alle mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden waren. Aus diesem Grund sollten sich die humanoiden magischen Wesen in den Zaubererstädten niederlassen, unbemerkt vom Ministerium natürlich, da es ihnen verbot eigene Wohnungen in der Nähe von Zauberern im Umkreis von 15 km, zu haben und dann das Vertrauen von den Zauberern & Hexen zu gewinnen.  
Nach einem halben Jahr würden sich alle Mitglieder des magischen Rats und alle niedergelassenen Wesen treffen, um sich dann über die entwickelten Methoden auszutauschen und eine perfekte Methode zusammenzustellen. Nach dem halben Jahr kamen die magischen Wesen zu dem selben Schluss, wie schon Jahrhunderte zuvor: Sklaven! Dieses eine halbe Jahr hatten sie eigentlich nur investiert, um zu sehen ob die Menschen sich in den Jahren irgendwie verändert hatten, aber dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Sie hatten in diesem halben Jahr erneut herausgefunden, dass wenn man den Menschen den freien Willen lässt, sie nur Chaos, Hass und Leid erzeugen und darum blieb ihnen gar keine andere Wahl, als sie zu ihren Sklaven zu machen. In dem letzten von Zauberern regierten Jahr hatten sie dann untereinander Verträge ausgehandelt, Allianzen gebildet, Waffen geschmiedet und kurz gesagt sich auf den einen Tag vorbereitet, den 31.10.1981.

Am späten Nachmittag des letzten Tages vom Oktobers ´81 hatten sie das Ministerium schon fast eingenommen und es war jetzt an der Zeit Phase 2 zu beginnen: Sie werden alle Zauberer und Hexen an einem Ort versammeln, wie Hirten ihre Schafe. Nur waren jetzt die Zauberer die Schafe und sie die Hirten. Das größte Vorteil an der Allianz mit den Kobolden war, dass diese wussten, wo sich die meisten Häuser der Zauberer & Hexen befanden und welche Zauber die Häuser beschützen. Und dieses Wissen gaben sie nur allzu gerne heraus. Die Häuser ausfindig zu machen war einfach, einzudringen noch einfacher, denn sie mussten noch nicht mal die Schutzzauber entfernen. Denn welcher respektabler Zauberer denkt schon daran, dass ihre treuen, lieben Hauselfen auf einmal gar nicht mehr so lieb und treu sind und sie von dem Fluch mit dem man sie verklavt hat gebrochen ist und sie daher „ihre Meister" nur allzu gerne ausliefern würden? Daher hatten sie es in wenigen Stunden geschafft die meisten Zauberer der verschiedensten Länder in einem magiefreien Raum zu versammeln und haben sie beim Eintritt nach Geschlecht, Beruf und Alter geordnet. Reinblüter, Halbblut oder Muggelstämmig spielte von da an keine Rolle mehr. Die wenigen, freien Zauberer, hatten entweder Urlaub gemacht oder waren noch in anderen Geschäften, aber die würden sie auch noch in den nächsten Stunden fangen. Um keinen Zauberer zu vergessen, hatten sie eine Liste angefertigt, mit den noch fehlenden Zauberer & Hexen. Die Liste wurde von Minute zu Minute kürzer. Meistens fehlten nur noch einzelne Mitglieder einer Familie, aber eine Familie fehlte noch komplett: Potter, James Charles; Potter, Lily und Potter, Harry James.

Diese drei, gesuchten Personen waren weder in ihrem Zuhause, noch in ihrem Ferienhaus, noch bei ihrem Arbeitsplätzen, noch bei einem ihrer Freunde oder an irgendwelchen anderen Plätzen in England an denen man sie vermuten würde. Sie waren schon seit einiger Zeit in einem ganz fremden Land, in Ägypten genauer gesagt, in der Nähe von Kairo. James hatte einmal von seinen Eltern gehört, dass sich in diesem Land viele historisch interessante, hoch magische Gegenstände und Pyramiden befinden sollten. Außerdem, nach einer kleinen Recherche, fand er heraus, dass Ägypten eine angenehme Abwechselung für sie sein würde und dort wurde eine tolle magische Sight - Seeing Tour angeboten, die er ihm Sinn hatte. Ägypten war ihr erster gemeinsame Urlaub zu dritt und das wollten sie besonders genießen. Kein Stress von der Arbeit oder von irgendeiner Person, sondern nur sie drei allein für zwei Wochen. Als sie vor vierzehn Tagen hier angekommen sind, fanden sie das Land auf Anhieb wunderschön. Wie konnten sie auch nicht? Mit diesen, für sie, ungewöhnlichen Baustil, die interessante Kultur, diese Landschaft ...  
In der ersten Woche haben sie gleich Souvenirs für ihre Freunde gekauft. Als sie in diesem einen Geschäft waren erinnerte Lily sich an ein Gespräch mit einem Geschäftsinhaber über die Sehenswürdigkeiten zurück und als sie sich nach ihrem Sohn umschaute, war er verschwunden. Das Chaos war enorm ... Wo konnte sich denn bloß ein kleines neugieriges Kind in einer großen Stadt aufhalten? Nach einer großen Suchaktion fanden sie ihn schließlich wieder. In einem Süßwarengeschäft. Ab da haben sie darauf geachtet, dass Harry immer in Sichtweite war. Wie es so schön heißt: Wenn man Spaß hat, vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug! Und das war auch so.

Heute, an ihren letzten Tag wunderten sie sich, dass die Geschäfte an einem Mittwoch geschlossen hatten und kaum Menschen in den Straßen zu sehen waren, doch sie dachten sich nichts dabei. Denn wie heißt es so schön: Andere Länder, andere Sitten! Auf ihren letzten Abend freute sich James besonders, denn heute würde seine geplante Sight- Seeing Tour statt finden: Eine Nacht Tour auf einem weißen Elefanten! Ganz entspannt fing der Tag an und mit diesem Abschluss würde er auch so enden. Während Lily, James und Harry den Abend gemütlich ausklingen ließen und auf die mit Fackel beleuchteten Pyramiden schauten, hatte der Elefant, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnten, einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser weiße Elefant war ein ganz besonderer Elefant, denn er gehörte zu der seltenen Rasse der magischen Albino Elefanten, welche sich durch ihre besondere Intelligenz hervortaten. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, die Familie, sobald die Tour zu Ende war, zu einer bestimmten Ruine zu bringen, wo schon eine bestimmte Person schon auf sie warten würde.  
Die Familie wusste nicht, dass sich ihr Leben in ein paar Stunden für immer verändern wird. Sie wussten nicht, dass dies ihr erster und und letzter Urlaub sein würde und sie wusste auch nicht, dass die Zukunft, die sie geglaubt hatten zu wissen, nicht wahr werden würde. Unwissend über all diese Dinge konnten sie deshalb einfach weiter den Wind und die Landschaft von Ägypten genießen, nicht wissend was die Zukunft alles für sie bringen würde.


	3. Kapitel 1 Teil 2

Paste your document h

Das erste Leben – Teil 2

Das erste Leben - Teil 2

„_Ich denke"_ - denken  
„also bin ich" - reden

Es war mit dem dem Reisebüro so geplant, dass sie am Ende dieser Tour in einem kleinen Ort namens El-Gīza abgesetzt werden sollten und sie dann weiter nach Kairo zu ihrem Hotel reisen sollten, aber es lief ganz anders als geplant. Der Albino Elefant hatte während der Tour die Richtung so unbemerkt geändert, dass ihnen gar nicht auffiel, wie er sie in die gegenüberliegende Richtung führte. Als der Elefant anhielt und James & Lily mit Harry in dem Armen vom Elefanten herabstiegen, ging die Sonne langsam unter und es wurde schon langsam kühl. Doch während sie sich in ihrer Umgebung umschauten bemerkte James auf einmal, dass sie an einer ganz falschen Stelle abgesetzt wurden und wollte wieder auf den Elefanten aufsteigen, doch dieser war schon einige Meter entfernt. Alleine hätte er den Elefanten locker einholen können, aber mit seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn noch dabei, war dies unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen. Aber was sollten sie als Nächstes machen?  
Sie waren in irgendeiner vergessenen Ruine mitten in der Wüste von Ägypten und keine Menschenseele hätte ihre Hilfeschreie hören können, denn die nächste Zivilisation war mindestens wie er schätzte 30 km entfernt. In dem ersten Punkt hatte James Recht, aber bei dem Zweiten irrte er sich, denn sie waren nicht die einzigen Personen in der Nähe. Eine Person war schon vor ihnen dort gewesen und hatte sie beobachtet. Diese Person oder besser gesagt dieses Wesen, war der Vertreter der Elfen, ein Mitglied des magischen Rats und der ehemalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy. Er hatte die Auftrag bekommen, die Familie Potter zu dem Sammelpunkt zu bringen. Aber während er die Familie beobachtet hatte kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das kleine Baby das bevorstehende Erlebnis nicht verdient hatte. Denn egal wie süß und unschuldig das Baby auch scheinen möge, musste er jetzt schnell handeln, ehe ihnen einfiel, dass sie ja zum Hotel hin apparieren könnten.  
James, der beim hin und her gehen, sich noch immer über ihre „hilflose" Situation Gedanken machte, hörte auf einmal ein Geräusch, als ob ein alter Stein von der Ruine heruntergefallen wäre, aber wer könnte für dieses Geräusch verantwortlich sein? Sich vor seiner Familie stellend und seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Ruine haltend, blickte er sich um sah in große, überraschte, hellgrüne Augen. Diese Augen gehörten zu einer 180 cm großen, gut durchtrainierten Person mit olivfarbende Haut und schulterlangen, blonden Locken. „Sie haben mich aber erschreckt!", entschuldigte sich James, während er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und dem Fremden seine Hand gab. „Wir haben uns etwas verirrt und dachten nicht, dass noch jemand außer uns hier sein würde!"  
„Kein Problem. Ist ja nichts passiert", erwiderte der Fremde mit einem freundlichen Blick. „Wo wolltet ihr denn eigentlich hin, wenn man mal fragen darf?"  
„Wir wollten nach El-Gīza, aber wir wurden an der falschen Stelle abgesetzt!", erklärte dieser mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick.  
„Na dann habt ihr aber gerade Glück gehabt, das ich diese Ruine heute Abend angeschaut habe. Ich kann euch zwar nicht mit nach El -Giza mitnehmen, aber ich wollte gerade mit meinem Portschlüssel nach England zurückreisen. Von dort könnt ihr ja über meinem Kamin weiterreisen", sagte Dobby.  
„Dafür wären wir Ihnen sehr dankbar. Ich bin Lily Potter, das ist meine Mann James und hier ist unser kleiner Sohn Harry!", erwiderte Lily mit einem etwas künstlich wirkenden Lächeln und hielt dabei ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft fest.  
„Haltet euch bitte an der Socke fest. Ich bin übrigens Dobby!", sagte dieser, lächelte kurz traurig in Harry´s Richtung und während er in Lily & James Richtung schaute, dachte er sich so böse: _„Mal sehen wie dankbar ihr mir erst seid, wenn wir angekommen sind!" _Ein paar Sekunden später war nichts mehr außer einer alten, vergessenen Ruine, einem verdorrten Baum und viel Sand zu sehen. Nichts darauf hindeutend das vor ein paar Minuten hier einmal Menschen gewesen waren.  
Die Reisenden dachten sich nichts, als die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel etwas länger war, denn bisher sind sie noch von Ägypten nach England gereist, aber als ihr „Retter" ein paar Worte in einer für sie unbekannten Sprache sprach, wurden Lily skeptisch, doch es war schon zu spät und ehe sie auch nur einen Spruch sagen konnte, wurde ihr von einer Sekunden auf die Nächste schwarz vor Augen.

Der Rat hatte lange diskutiert, was sie mit den Menschen machen sollten, wenn man sie erst gefangen hatte. Die Idee kam von dem gleichen Wesen, das schon einmal einen guten Vorschlag gemacht hatte, die Sphinx Callidus. Sie meinte das man die Menschen in ein Haus bringen solle, von wo aus man sie „adoptieren" könnte. Mit dieser Idee waren wieder alle einverstanden und deshalb wurde es auch gleich in die Tat umgesetzt. In jedem Land wurde in kürzester Zeit sieben solcher „Adoptiv – Häuser" gebaut, damit man die gefangenen Zauberer dort erstmals unterbringen könne. In diesem Haus könnten die magischen Wesen sich dann eine Person aussuchen, welche sie haben wollen. Angekommen wurden sie zuerst einem Gesundheitstest unterzogen und danach werden die Menschen nach Geschlecht, Magielevel und Alter geordnet. Zauberer, in deren Blut aber magische Wesen vorkamen, wurde gestattet, normal unter ihnen zu leben.

Als Dobby an seinem Zielort ankam, brachte er die Erwachsenen gleich in ein solches Adoptiv- Haus, aber für Harry hatte er etwas Anderes geplant. Denn als er das Kind während der Reise in den Armen hielt, bemerkte er eine sonderbare Magie, die das Kind umgab. Neugierig schaute er nach der Quelle und wurde auch schnell fündig: Die Magie hatte ihren Ursprung an seinem rechten Arm. Zunächst wunderte er sich ob nicht vielleicht doch falsch lag, aber als er seinen Arm umdrehte bemerkte er das Tattoo, klein aber voller der unbekannter, aber auch ihm teils bekannter Magie. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein Motiv wie dieses, noch nie gesehen hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass dieses aufgemalt war, sondern er vermutete, dass es eine geheime Botschaft enthielt. Wegen seiner scharfen Augen, konnte er jedes noch so kleine Detail erkennen:  
Es hatte die Form eines Kreises mit Runen am Rand. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner, vertikaler Rhombus, von dem für jede Himmelsrichtung ein Strich abging. Das Rhombus war umgeben von zwei Schlangen, einer Weißen und einer Schwarzen, welche sich in gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen. In der Mitte war ein Pentagramm. Dieser „Kreis" wurde wiederum von einem Ring aus Runen eingeschlossen war. Das Tattoo war zuerst aus schwarzen Linien gezeichnet.  
Als er aber auf dem Weg versucht hatte das „Tattoo" zu entfernen, änderte sich auf einmal die Farbe von Schwarz nach Silber, nur die beiden Schlangen behielten ihre alte Farbe bei. Nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, nahm er den jungen Harry zum magischen Rat mit, welcher über sein Schicksal entscheiden sollte. Nachdem er im Konzilgebäude angekommen war, hatte er sofort eine Ratssitzung einberufen. Genervt und schlecht gelaunt kamen die Ratsmitglieder an, denn heute hatte sie echt schon genug Probleme. Aber nachdem er den Grund für die Sitzung erklärt hatte und geschildert hatte was auf der Hinreise alles passiert war, waren alle still und niemand wusste so richtig, was sie mit dem kleinen Jungen tun sollten.  
Nachdem alle Mitglieder Harry mal in den Armen genommen hatten um sich die unbekannte Magie, von der Dobby berichtet hatte, mal selbst anzusehen, wussten sie, dass ihnen diese alte Magie bekannt war. Sie hatten vor Jahren einmal die selbe Magie in einem anderen Wesen gespürt, jedoch hatten sie das Wissen, wer dieses Wesen war, verloren. Einige Mitglieder des Rates waren für seinen sofortigen Tod, andere dagegen waren dafür, ihn zu einem weisen Wesen zu bringen und es zuerst um Rat zu fragen, bevor sie über ihn urteilen werden. Das weise Wesen, der Naturgeist Nomossum, lebte tief in einem Wald und wenn er sie nicht hätte sehen wollte, wären sie wohl noch Jahre dort herum geirrt, aber er erwartete sie schon. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde später heraus kamen, waren sie verwirrter als zuvor. Was sollten sie jetzt bloß nur tun, da noch nicht mal der weise Nomussum, nichts über diese Magie wusste und ihnen deshalb auch keinen Rat geben konnte? Die Entscheidung fiel deshalb am Ende ganz anders aus. Da sie nicht wussten woher ein kleines Zaubererkind wie er diese unbekannte Magie bekommen hatte, stand die Zukunft für Harry James Potter fest: Er würde ein Diener des magischen Rats werden!

Für Harry änderte sich sein Leben von einem Moment auf den Anderen, auch wenn er es zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch nicht wahrnahm, denn seinen gewohnten Alltag behielt er bei. Wie bei seinen Eltern auch wurde er gefüttert wenn er Hunger hatte, wenn er Durst hatte bekam er was zu trinken und um 20 Uhr hieß es dann Zeit schlafen zu gehen. So jung Harry aber auch war, so wusste er doch, dass dies nicht sein Zuhause war, welches er kannte und die Person, die auf ihn aufpasste, nicht seine Mutter oder sein Vater war, daher schrie er in der Anfangszeit noch oft nach seinen Eltern, aber sie  
kamen nicht. Und mit der Zeit vergaß er, wer seine Eltern waren.  
Seine Umgebung wurde sein neues Zuhause und die junge Hexe, mit der sich immer ändernden Haarfarbe, wurde seine neue Adoptivmutter, denn auch wenn er seine Eltern geliebt hatte, so verblassten die Erinnerungen immer mehr. Vielleicht war es ja besser, dass er im jungem Alter in das neue System eingeführt wurde, denn so kannte er nichts anderes und konnte deshalb auch nichts vermissen. Er gewöhnte sich schnell an an seine Position und wusste was seine Rechte und seine Pflichten waren. Im Nachhinein konnte er sagen, dass er eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt hatte. Bilderbücher anschauen, essen, schlafen gehen und draußen spielen gehörten zuerst zu seinem Alltag, dabei wurde er immer von sorgsamen Augen beobachtet.  
Aber ab seinem 4. Lebensjahr änderte sich sein bekannter Alltag, denn ab da begann die Zeit des Lernens. Denn auch wenn die magischen Wesen die Zauberer nicht besonders mochten, wenn sogar hassten, so wollten sie nicht die gleichen Fehler wie das Ministerium machen und erlaubten jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe, wenn es der jeweilige Meister erlaubte, eine Ausbildung zu machen nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich. Harry lernte unter den der Führung der verschieden Mitglieder des Rates im Laufe seines Lebens Bescheidenheit, Höflichkeit, Aufrichtigkeit, Treue, Diskretion und Unterwürfigkeit. Wenn er sich an die Regeln hielt, so würde ihm auch nichts passieren. Dies wurde ihm von klein auf erklärt und er hatte gelernt, dass sie Recht hatten. Die Regeln waren eigentlich ganz einfach zu befolgen:

**1. Sei immer höflich & respektvoll zu Gästen  
2. Befolge was man dir sagt  
3. Störe keine Ratssitzungen, außer es handelt sich um einen dringenden Notfall!**

In jungen Jahren lernte er, dass es nicht gut für seine Gesundheit war, Streiche zu spielen: Als er 5 Jahre alt war, hatte er eine besonders spielerische & tollkühne Phase und hatte die „geniale" Idee dem Vertreter der Dämonen, Asasel, einen Streich zu spielen, welcher seine langen schwarzen Haare für eine Woche in Regenbogenfarben aussehen ließen. Auf die spätere Frage hin, wie er es angestellt hatte, denn es kam ihm nie in den Sinn seine Meister zu belügen, gab er nur die Antwort Styx. Auf die Aufforderung zu zeigen wer „Styx" ist, führte er sie in einem kleinen Wald in der Nähe. Es stellte sich heraus das sie eine hoch giftige Schlange war, welche zu der Kieran Rasse gehörte und welche sich durch ihre Magie und ihre regenbogenfarbenen Schuppen auszeichneten. An diesen Tag lernten die Mitglieder des Rates, dass Harry mit Schlangen kommunizieren konnte und Harry lernte, dass er weder Dunkelheit noch Kälte besonders mochte. Außerdem brachte ihm der Streich mehr als nur die Bestrafung ein, denn ab da an bekam er ein Halsband um, welches ihm nicht mehr ermöglichte seine Magie anzuwenden. Doch auch in späteren Jahren bereitete ihm seine Vorliebe Streiche zu spielen immer mehr Ärger und viel mehr Einblicke in Themen, von denen er nie etwas wissen wollte. Deswegen hörte er irgendwann ganz damit auf sie überhaupt zu spielen. Mit der Zeit, trotz all der Strafen, die er bekommen hatte, wuchs seine Loyalität zum Rat immer mehr. Denn auch wenn sie streng waren, so waren sie doch fair zu ihm. Auch wenn das System nicht perfekt war, welches sie sich ausgedacht hatten, so war es doch wesentlich besser, als das des ehemaligen Ministeriums.  
Das Rätsel um Harrys Tattoo blieb dennoch ungeklärt. Egal in welchen Büchern sie auch suchten, egal welche Geister oder Personen sie auch befragten, keiner konnte ihnen etwas über die Bedeutung, nicht einmal über einzelne Elemente, etwas sagen und irgendwann rückte das Rätsel darum in den Hintergrund. Nur noch ein paar einzelne Kobolde ließ die Frage nicht locker.

Als Harry elf wurde und er eigentlich zu einer Zauberschule hätte gehen sollen, wurde zum ersten mal sein Geburtstag gefeiert und er durfte einen Wunsch äußern. Und sein Wunsch war: Er wollte einmal in seinem Leben die Einkaufsmeile von England sehen. Er wusste das er sich dort nichts kaufen konnte, aber seit er ein kleiner Junger war, hatte er nie was anderes außer dem Verwaltungsgebäude gesehen. Dieser Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt.  
Mit einem Wasserdämon als Aufpasser, teleportierte dieser sich und das Geburtstagskind in einem Strudel von Wasser dort hin. Angekommen war er zuerst total erstaunt über die vielen, mysteriösen Sachen in den Fensterläden und den vielen Geschäfte. Die meisten Dinge wie ein Zauberstab hatte er bisher nur in Büchern gesehen. Doch während er sich umsah, bemerkte er gar nicht das er im Begriff war in eine Person zu laufen und bemerkte sein Fehler erst im letzten Augenblick, aber da war es schon zu spät. Als er sich umdrehte und dabei war sich zu entschuldigen, wurde er für einen Augenblick von zwei Sklaven, die das gleiche Halsband wie er trugen abgelenkt. Einer von den Beiden war in seinem Alter und hatte blonde, kurze Haare und silberne Augen, während die andere Person, wie der Erste aussah, nur älter. Seine Manieren in Erinnerung rufend, beugte er sich in einer perfekten 45° Beugung, Kopf nach unten gesenkt und sagte mit geübter Stimme:  
„Entschuldigen Sie, edler Herr, aber ich habe nicht auf Weg geachtet. Hoffentlich können Sie mir meinen Fehler verzeihen!" Die Person erkannt den entschuldigen Jungen sofort. Es war der Junge dem die unbekannten Magie umgab.  
„Ich verzeihe dir. Steh auf!" erwiderte er und wies den Jungen an sich wieder gerade hinzustellen. Die smaragdgrünen Augen sahen ihn mit einem dankbaren Blick an und schauten sich danach nach seinem Aufpasser um. Der war aber in eine tiefe Diskussion mit einem Zentauren verwickelt. Er schaute schaute den Meister der zwei Sklaven an und fragte die Elfe, denn er hatte die Unterschiede zwischen den magischen Wesen gelernt und fragte in einer formalen Stimme:  
„Kann ich mit ihrem jüngeren Menschen sprechen?" Dobby, der den Blick mitverfolgt hatte und Daryl sah, erlaubte es und sah dem älteren Mann mit langen blonden Haaren an seiner linken Seite scharf an. „Komm her, Sklave und wehe du machst irgendwelche Faxen!" Lucius sah seinen Meister mit hasserfüllten Augen an, aber erwiderte in einer tonlosen Stimme: „Ja, Meister!"  
Während die drei „Biester" miteinander sprachen, sah er sich zu seinem einzigen Sohn um, welcher sich mit einem Jungen mit schwarzen, wilden langen Haaren und grünen Augen unterhielt und dachte, wie anders doch sein jetziges Leben von dem von früher war. Früher war er mächtig, hatte überall Einfluss, war gefürchtet und hatte eine glückliche Familie. Und jetzt? Sein Sohn hasste ihn, weil er sich gegen seinen „Meister" wehrte, seine Frau war auf einem anderen Kontinent, sein ganzes Geld war weg und den einzigen Einfluss, den er hatte war, ach ja keiner und das Einzige, was sich vor ihm fürchtete waren die Fusseln, aus Angst er könnte sie wegputzen.  
Und das Alles war nur passiert, weil die magischen Wesen nicht ihren rechtmäßigen Platz in der Hierarchie akzeptieren konnten. Er dachte nicht daran, dass sie, die Zauberer, die magischen Wesen so und noch viel schlechter behandelt hatten. Für ihn waren sie nur dumme Biester und das würde sich in diesem Leben auch nicht ändern. Und wenn er wieder zu Macht kommen würde, und er war sich sicher, dass das irgendwann passieren würde, hatte er geplant alle magischen Biester auslöschen. Denn zu was er degradiert wurde, hatte er nicht verdient .. Kannte man jemals einen in der Malfoy- Linie der auf muggleweise gezwungen wurde zu putzen? Nein, das wurde nur er und das würde er ihnen heimzahlen. Sie werden sich wünschen sie wären niemals geboren worden, wenn er erst mit ihnen fertig ist. Er stellte es sich jetzt schon soo schön vor: Sein „Meister" vor ihm auf den Knien und .. In seinen Tagträumen gefangen, bemerkte er nicht wie die Augen von Dobby ihn zuerst neutral und später ärgerlich anschauten und in einem genervt gespielten Ton sagten: „Immer wieder das Gleiche mit dir ... Was soll ich jetzt bloß mit dir anstellen? Tut mir leid, aber ich muss leider gehen, Daryl, man sieht sich. Ich wäre zwar gern länger geblieben, aber mein kleiner Sklave will etwas mit mir „spielen". Draco komm!" Mit diesen verschwanden die Drei in einem Strudel von Blättern. Harry wollte als nächstes sich eigentlich nur ein Büchergeschäft von innen anschauen, aber ein Schild verbot es Zauberer dort reinzugehen. Enttäuscht ging er zum nächsten Geschäft aber dort war auch so ein Verbotsschild. Am Ende des Tages hatte er keine Lust überhaupt noch mal in die schöne Einkaufsmailee zu gehen, denn in jedes Geschäft in dem er rein wollte, wurde es ihm verboten und das nur weil seine Eltern beide Zauberer waren.

So verging die Zeit und aus dem kleinen Jungen wurde ein Teenager. In dieser Zeit lernte er einige Zauberer & Hexen in seinem Alter kennen. Zwei davon waren Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Mit denen hatte er überhaupt keinen Kontakt, nicht weil nicht konnte, sondern weil er nicht wollte. Hermine, wie er bei ihrem ersten Treffen gelernt hatte, hatte die letzten 14

Jahre versteckt in der Nicht-magischen - Welt gelebt und wurde erst vor einer Woche durch puren Zufall gefunden. Denn auch der Rat hatte beschlossen, das das Geheimnis um die Magie gewahrt werden müsse und alle „muggelstämmigen" Hexen und Zauberer werden deshalb von ihren Eltern nach ihrer Geburt weggenommen. Nachdem sie gefunden wurde und in das System eingeführt wurde, hatte ihr Meister einen kleinen Test gemacht, wie sich wohl eine Hexe, die das System nicht von jung auf an kennt, wohl verhalten wird. Am Anfang lief es noch ganz gut, aber je mehr sie redete, desto weniger mochten sie die anderen. Denn wer war sie, das sie sagen konnte, dass das System, das sie alle gut fanden, nicht moralisch und nicht richtig war? Bevor sie aber von ihrem Meister Fenrir wieder mit nach Hause genommen wurde, hatte sie gerade eine Rede in einem hochnäsigen Ton begonnen, wie sie die Zauberwelt vor den bösen „Verbrechern"„retten" würde. Damit war auch schon der erste Eindruck geschaffen und er war alles andere als positiv: Eine nervige Weltverbesserin. Ron Weasley hatten keinen viel besseren Eindruck hinterlassen. In einer anderen Welt hätte er wohl sein bester Freund werden können, doch in dieser Welt wollte Harry das auf keinen Fall. Denn wer will schon ein schnell eifersüchtigen, lauten Jungen, der noch nicht mal Manieren hat zum besten Freund haben? Und dabei konnte man seinen Meister Remus noch nicht mal die Schuld geben, denn seine anderen Sklaven waren im Gegensatz zu Ron alle höflich.

Mit 20 Jahren lernte er einen neuen Sklaven kennen, Blaise Zabini hieß er. Und er sollte in Zukunft dem Rat dienen. Er und Harry verstanden sich auf Anhieb und wurden schnell Freunde. Blaise war groß, braun gebrannt, teils wegen seiner Herkunft aber auch teils weil er davor auf dem Feld arbeiten musste, hatte schwarze, glatte Haare und dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Augen. Je besser er Blaise kennenlernte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl ihn von irgendwoher kennen zu müssen.  
Zwei Monaten vergingen und Harry wusste, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand und er wollte es ihm auch wirklich sagen, aber er traute es sich nicht. Was wenn er die Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Oder schlimmer was wenn er seinen einzigen Freund verlieren würde? Das wollte er lieber nicht riskieren, aber vielleicht würde er es ihm irgendwann sagen. Er und Blaise trafen sich immer nach getaner Arbeit in seinem Zimmer, aber er wusste, dass Blaise heute länger in der Küche aushelfen musste und überlegte sich, dass er in der Zwischenzeit in der Bücherei von Meister Atroce noch etwas lesen könnte. Die Erlaubnis bekommend, eilte er zur Bücherei und suchte nach einem Buch welches er lesen könnte. Gerade wollte er ein großes, schön verziertes Buch nehmen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch daneben fiel. Auf ein kleines, schwarzes Buch. Er wusste nicht was ihn so anzog, denn normalerweise nahm er die schön verziert, aussehenden Bücher, aber etwas daran war Besonders, etwas das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es kam ihm so vor als hätte er es irgendeinmal schon einmal gelesen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Buch noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor gesehen hatte. Neugierig ging er in die Hocke um das Buch zu holen, doch gerade als er es herausholen wollte, packten ihn von hinten zwei kalte Hände. Einen Schrei unterdrückend drehte er sich um und sah sah in .. Blaise lachendes Gesicht?!  
„Man habe ich dich erschreckt!"; erwiderte dieser und lachte nochmals laut auf.  
„Ich hätte fast ein Herzinfarkt bekommen, mach das nie wieder!", erwiderte Harry gespielt sauer und mit Mut, welchen er nicht wusste, dass er ihn besaß, sagte er: „Du Blaise, ich muss dir mal was sagen .. Weißt du seit du hergekommen bist ..", und brach ab.

„Und weiter?", wollte dieser neugierig wissen.  
„Ach nichts ..", meinte er, sein ganzer Mut verließ ihn wieder.  
„Komm schon sag, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!", sagte er und kam Harry näher.  
„Ok, ok .. Ich mag dich, sehr ...!", sagte dieser schnell, wohl wissend, dass dieser ihn sonst so lange nerven würde bis er es ihm sagen würde und drehte seinen puterroten Kopf weg, wettend das man seinen schnellen Herzschlag von hier aus her hören könnte.  
„Komm mal her!"; sagte Blaise in einem sanften Tonfall und nahm den Jüngere plötzlich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich dich doch auch!" Und küsste ihn. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, ein Kuss der so viel mehr sagte als Worte es je könnten. Nervös lächelnd sahen sie einander an, keiner wollte den Anderen richtig loslassen. Doch auf einmal hörten sie ein Geräusch welches sie aufschrecken ließ und entdeckten, dass es nur ein einsamer magischer Albino Elefant war, welcher ein Ast hat runter fallen lassen. Harry, der vor Schreck aus Blaise Schoß gefallen war und wieder in der Nähe von dem komischen, schwarzen Buch von vorher war, holte es wie in Trance aus dem Bücherregal raus und ein seltsames brummen erfüllte die Luft. Als er den Staub wegmachte um den Titel zu sehen, stand da geschrieben: „_Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_." Interessiert wollte er es lesen, als er auf einmal Kopfschmerzen bekam, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und begann laut zu schreien.

Blaise, der sich den Elefanten noch etwas länger angeschaut hatte, drehte sich gerade weg, als er Harry laut schreien hörte. Dies war kein Schrei wie „Ich-hab-Hunger" wie bei einem Neugeborenen, oder ein frustrierter Schrei wie „Ich-halte-das-nicht-mehr-aus!" sondern es war ein Schrei, der so viel aussagte wie „Ich-werde-vor-Schmerzen-gleich-sterben!". Dieser Schrei brachte ihm nicht nur Schmerzen sondern auch Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben, von dem Leben von „Dem-Jungen-der-Überlebte"! Vor Schmerzen nicht mehr die Umgebung wahrnehmend, bekam er nicht mehr mit wie andere Wesen, auch der Besitzer der Bücherei Meister Atroce, angelockt wurden oder er in die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Er bekam nur noch mit wie er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.  
Als Harry wieder aufwachte hatte er immer noch heftige Kopfschmerzen, zwei Erinnerungen von zwei Leben spielten sich nun in seinem Kopf ab und er war sich nicht sicher welches echt und welches nicht war. Drei ganze Tage war er in einem magischen Koma und hatte die ganzen Erinnerungen von seinem vorherigen Leben nochmals durchlebt. Doch nun schwebten tausend Fragen in seinem Kopf herum:  
War er tatsächlich in einer anderen Welt oder wollte Voldemort ihm in eine Falle locken? Was war überhaupt noch wahr? Und wer war er eigentlich?

Doch zum weiterzudenken kam er gar nicht mehr, denn eine Ärztin mit einem weißen Kittel kam gerade rein um nach ihren Patienten zu schauen. Als er die Ärztin sah, fiel er vor Schreck aus dem Bett. Denn er war sich nicht mehr sicher wer die Person vor ihm wirklich war. Einerseits sah sie Bellatrix Lestrange aus seinem „ersten Leben" wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber tief im Inneren wusste er das sie eigentlich eine Elfe namens Nesíreä Melwer war. Aber da er die Erinnerungen erst vor wenigen Tagen wiederbekommen hatte, hatte sein Gehirn noch keine Zeit die beiden Erinnerungen jeweils zu den beiden Leben zuzuordnen und warf alle Erinnerungen erstmals zusammen.  
Aus Angst und Verwirrung ging er, je näher sie kam, immer weiter zurück.  
Nesíreä, die sah was hinter ihrem Lieblingspatienten war, blieb vor Schock stehen und betete im Stillen vor sich hin: _„Geh bitte nicht nach hinten! Geh bitte, bitte nicht weiter nach hinten!"_  
Aber Harry ging noch weiter zurück, jetzt aufrichtend, dabei hatte er immer ein Auge auf die Bellatrix Lestrange/ Nesíreä Melwer - Person vor ihm. Was ihn für einen Moment verwunderte war, warum seine Erzfeindin/ Ärztin auf einmal nicht mehr weiter ging. Sich darüber freuend das er dadurch um so besser fliehen konnte, schaute er für einen Moment nach vorne, nur für eine fatale Sekunde. Denn vor ihm konnte er nur Luft und eine gefährliche Tiefe sehen. In dem Versuch so weit weg wie möglich von der Person vor ihm zu kommen war er immer weiter nach hinten gegangen, nicht bemerkend, dass hinter ihm ein offenes Fenster war. In dieser fatalen Sekunde ließ er für einen Augenblick, seine Hände, die ihm an dem Fenster fest hielten los und fiel.

Blaise, der gerade auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation war um zu sehen ob sein fester Freund schon aufgewacht war, sah auf einmal eine Person aus dem Fenster neben sich, schnell zu Boden fliegen. Zu seinem Schock bemerkte er, dass die fallende Person, jene Person war, welche er gerade besuchen wollte. Ohne nachzudenken rannte er zu dem Konferenzraum, betend dass sie schnell genug waren um ihn noch zu retten. Doch als Blaise und die Mitglieder des Rates draußen ankamen, wusste er dass sie zu spät waren. Komischerweise fanden sie aber keinen Körper. Sie konnten sich nur anhand des Bluts denken wo der Körper aufgekommen sein müsste. Während Blaise weinend zu Boden fiel, graste ein Albino Elefant ein paar Meter entfernt friedlich vor sich hin und spielte das Ereignis, welches er vor wenigen Minuten miterlebt hatte, nochmals in seinen Gedanken ab:  
Ein Mensch fiel aus der Luft mit immer schneller werdender Geschwindigkeit zu Boden und kam hart auf den Boden auf. Wenige Sekunden später als er nicht mehr den Herzschlag von dem Menschen hörte, fing an dem rechten Arm vom Jungen was an zu leuchten. Danach bildete sich ein mysteriöser Nebel, zuerst schwarz, dann silber - schwarz und am Ende silber. Als der Nebel sich verzogen hatte, konnte er ein silber- schwarzes Portal um den Jungen sehen, in der Form von einem Kreis, welches ihn langsam immer mehr reinzog.  
Währen sie nur ein paar Sekunden früher da gewesen hätten sie ihn vielleicht retten können.  
Währen sie nur ein paar Sekunden früher da gewesen hätten sie vielleicht das Geheimnis um das Tattoo lösen können.  
Aber dies war nicht der Fall und so hatte nur ein einzelnes Wesen gesehen, wie Harry J. Potter diese Welt für immer verlassen hatte. Und egal ob magisch oder nicht magisch, aber Elefanten können immer noch nicht sprechen. Deshalb wird der Einzige, der wirklich weiß was an diesem Tag passierte, nichts darüber verraten, sondern einfach weiter friedlich das Gras vor sich hin fressen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


End file.
